criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On Stormy Seas
On Stormy Seas is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Theresa Harbor district of Aetherbourne. It was released on August 21, 2018 Plot As Grayson wakes up from the hospital, he asks us to patrol the Coast Guard Station with his Assistant Alynne Fletcher. Albert decides to tag along since he knows the sea quite well. After hours of arduous nothingness, a storm hits the sea and we prepare to lock down the station. Ms. Fletcher decides to stay for a while as she cleans the station first. When we get back to the agency headquarters, we receive a call from her saying she found a corpse tied to a coast guard pole. We investigate it only to find out Sebastian Vanderwall, a pirate that has recently made waves, had been tied up and electrocuted under the storm. We first ask the caller herself if she had seen who had done this. She wishes that she knew, but she only saw the body tied up and struck with lightning. We report this to Grayson, who states that maybe it was someone who hated him dearly. Third, we ask Gavin Williams, who was a former boyfriend of the said victim. The victim allegedly left him to go join the pirates. In the next chapter, we talk to Bartholomew Carver, a suspect in his captain's murder. He says that he was just at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Then, we tell NightBeard that Sebastian has died. Consequently, he dismisses it and states that it was coming to him. Then, we find a notepad which states that Sebastian was a big threat to the sea and the creatures who inhabit it, signed by Alynne. She claims that it was just basic interpolation since the victim is a good-for-nothing pirate. Gavin is also interrogated after finding his file having sanctions and more sanctions. According to him, he just wanted to help the victim, but Sebastian called him insufferable, so he stopped doing so. As we delve deeper into this mystery, we learn many more things about the victim. NightBeard, for example, planned to make the victim "walk the plank". He says that from the very start, the victim was a troublemaker and deserved no place in The Nautical Nightmare. Then, it has come to our attention that Bartholomew had been helping the victim make HypnoToxin by gathering materials. He defends it by claiming that he only wanted to join NightBeard's crew. Lastly, we learn that Grayson had been threatening the victim that if he had not stopped harming the sea and breaking rules, he'd shoot him out in the open, no holds barred. We find two clues that help is incriminate Grayson Fontaine for the murder. At first, it would seem rather impossible that he would be able to kill him since he was in the hospital. We learn that he had poisoned the nurses and escape the hospital to actually kill the victim. He states that if the victim hadn't meddled with his life, none of this mess would have occurred. First of all, the victim was his classmate, who bullied him back in elementary and even in highschool since he made it into Aetherbourne's finest. Next, Sebastian allegedly killed his wife after she went scuba diving about 5 years ago. Lastly, he was nearly fired after the corals had been ruined because of his neglegence. Judge Arceneaux sentences Mr. Fontaine to 15 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, the mayor comes by to address the rumors that the box with powerful gemstones was under the sea. We investigate the matter only to find a box filled with transparent stones. Upon examination, it is known to be an Extraterrestrial rock presumably from the crash of '65. Professor Auguste Bernard states that this could be a scientific breakthrough if and only if the rocks were active. The rocks shown were visually glass but contained a geode-like interior. He gives us a university pass so that we can come to him if we find more. Along with the box, we find a photo of Bartholomew carver with a deteriorated photo of another woman. According to Mr. Carver, that woman is his sister, Belinda. They, apparently, did not have a civil relationship over the years since they've grown apart and have taken different roads. In his boat, we find Belinda's letters addressed ever since 2015. We help them by bringing them together to talk it out. Belinda, although saddened, allowed her brother to join the pirates since he always wanted to ever since he was young. Albert states that this is a bad idea, but he cannot stop him. We greet him goodbye as he enters the ship, the ship of his greatest dreams. A few days later, we hear that there has been a murder in the ship, so we investigate immediately. Summary Victim * Sebastian Vanderwall Murder Weapon * Lightning Killer * Grayson Fontaine Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Pesto Pasta *This suspect suffers from Heartburn *This suspect went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears light blue Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Pesto Pasta *This suspect suffers from Heartburn *This suspect went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears light blue Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Pesto Pasta *This suspect suffers from Heartburn *This suspect went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not wear light blue Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Pesto Pasta *This suspect suffers from Heartburn Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears light blue Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Pesto Pasta *This suspect suffers from Heartburn *This suspect went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not wear light blue Killer's Profile *The killer eats Pesto Pasta *The killer suffers from Heartburn *The killer went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool *The killer wears Light Blue *The killer is Male Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sea Surface (Clues: Victim's Body, Tote Bag, Toolbox) *Examine Tote Bag (New Suspect: Alynne Fletcher) *Ask Alynne Fletcher why her Tote Bag was there *Look Through Toolbox (Result: Keys; New Crime Scene: Coast Guard Station) *Investigate Coast Guard Station (Clues: Cellphone, Photograph, Threat) *Unlock Cellphone (New Suspect: Grayson Fontaine) *Talk to Grayson Fontaine *Identify man in photo (New Suspect: Gavin Williams) *Talk to Gavin Williams about the victim *Collect Sample from Threat (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance (15:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer eats Pesto Pasta) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer suffers from Heartburn) *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Underwater Platform (Clues: Metal Pieces, Faded Photograph, Pile of Wood) *Repair Metal Pieces (Result: Plaque) *Identify who owns this Plaque (New Suspect: Bartholomew Carver) *Ask Bartholomew why his Plaque was under the sea (Attributes: Bartholomew suffers from Heartburn) *Examine Faded Photograph (Result: Unknown Man) *Identify Unknown Man (New Suspect: NightBeard) *Inform NightBeard about his crewmate's death (Attributes: NightBeard eats Pesto Pasta) *Look Through Pile of Wood (Result: Metal Briefcase) *Analyze Briefcase (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool; Investigate) *Investigate Coast Guard Desk (Clues: Filing Cabinet, Laptop) *Unlock Filing Cabinet (Result: Alynne's Report) *Ask Alynne why she saw the victim as a threat to the sea (Attributes: Alynne eats Pesto Pasta, suffers from Heartburn, and went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool) *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00; Result: Gavin's sanctions) *Talk to Gavin about his sanctions (Attributes: Gavin suffers from Heartburn and went to Aetherbourne Science Highschool) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Investigate Small Boat (Clues: Faded Painting, Sailor Cap, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Painting (Clues: Unknown Man) *Identify Man (Result: NightBeard) *Ask NightBeard planned to make the victim walk the plank (Attributes: NightBeard suffers from Heartburn and went to Aetherbourne Science High School; Grayson suffers from Heartburn) *Examine Sailor Cap (Result: Bartholomew's HypnoToxin) *Question Bartholomew about helping Sebastian (Attributes: Bartholomew eats Pesto Pasta) *Unlock Box (Result: Restraining Orders) *Analyze Restraining Orders (03:00:00; Result: Grayson's Threats) *Talk to Grayson about his threats (Attributes: Grayson eats Pesto Pasta and went to Aetherbourne Science High School; Gavin eats Pesto Pasta) *Investigate Coral Reef (Clues: Metal Pieces, Pile of Corals) *Repair Metal Pieces (Result: Metal Bar) *Analyze Metal Bar (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer wears Light Blue) *Look Through Pile of Corals (Result: Severed Finger) *Analyze Severed Finger (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is Male) *Take Care of the Killer Now! *Go to A Nautical Nightmare (4/6) A Nautical Nightmare (4/6) *Talk to Evelyn Arceneaux *Investigate Coral Reef (Clues: Fancy Box, Cracked Frame) *Unlock Fancy Box (Result: Transparent Rock Shards) *Analyze Transparent Rock Shards (15:00:00; Result: Extraterrestrial Gemstones) *Talk to Evelyn about this discovery (Reward: 20000) *Investigate Coast Guard Station (Result: Open Filing Cabinet) *Look through Open Filing Cabinet (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Result: Auguste Bernard's Number) *Talk to Professor Bernard about the stones (Reward: University Pass) *Identify Unknown Man (Result: Bartholomew Carver and unknown woman) *Ask Bartholomew why this photograph was under the sea *Investigate Small Boat (Result: Small Box) *Unlock Small Box (Result: Letters *Analyze Letters (03:00:00; Result: Belinda's letters) *Improve Bartholomew and Belinda's Relationship (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia Navigation